The Legend of Spyro: Convexity Dragon
by Draconet
Summary: The story takes place 2 weeks after the evnts from Dawn of the Dragon.  Arexus is a young purple dragon,that one day is told that he s part of a prophecy that will change his life, and Spyro s,forever.Please no flames or negative critics. Read and review.
1. Prolouge

I Don´t own The Legend of Spyro characters, places or anything else that its from the series.

The forest of Astralis, the cave, the secret chamber, Arexus, Mechrome and Axtus I do own them. It´s my first Spyro story no flames, or negative critics.

The Legend Of Spyro : Convexity Dragon Prolouge

It was a dark night over the forest of Astralis. As the celestial moons shined in the sky a young dragon walked throught the path of the forest.

"I wish... everything I have been told was a bad joke" He thought as he later opened his wings for later flying over the forest. Then the moonlight revealed how he was. A purple dragon.

But one with golden markings near his amber eyes. His wings were also of an amber coloration.

Then he landed in the entrance of a cave. For later walking into its darkness.

"Destined to save... what will be swallowed by darkness, or destroy everything he knows..." He thought. As he continue walking into the cave, until he reached a closed door with symbols in its edges.

"Let me in so I can protect you" He said as the door opened. For later revealing a huge chamber in the inside. With many bookshelves. And a pool in the centre of the chamber.

"...because he's light and darkness"

"Arexus is that you?" He heard a voice that was coming from another chamber.

Then Arexus sighed.

"Yes it´s me" Arexus said.

Then out from the corner of the chamber an adult black dragon appeared. He had scars in both of his eyes, which were of a green color. As well as his wing membranes.

"And how was your visit with Mechrome?" The black dragon asked.

"I´m fine Axtus" Arexus said as he sighed.

"And... what did she tell you, because your face is telling me that something is bothering you"

"She told me... that I´ll have a happy life" Arexus lied as he faked a smile.

"That´s all?" Axtus asked in disbelief.

Arexus nodded.

"Yes... that's all"

"Well... I hoped something better... but it´s okay"Axtus said as he turned around

"At least it wasn't something like... that the darkness and light would swallow your soul or something, right?"

"Yeah right" Arexus said as he yawned for ending the conversation.

"I better go to sleep"

"Yes... of course" Axtus said.

"Besides... tomorrow I have something important to tell you"

"Okay" Arexus said, as he nodded. For later flying to the upper level of the chamber.

Where his small room was.

"Good Night" Axtus said.

"Good Night" Arexus replied as he sighed for later falling asleep in his nest.

"Convexity Dragon! Wake up!" Arexus heard as he awake in an unknown place for him, but at the same time familiar to him.

"Who's there?" Arexus said as he tried to find the source of the voice.

"I'm here" He heard the voice behind from him. And when he turned around for seeing who was the mysterious voice, he froze because of the fear at recognizing who was in front of him.

"You... you´re...?" But before he could finish his question. The mysterious dragon attacked him with a beam of a purple energy. Which hit him in the chest for sending him flying into pit that was behind of him. Then his body crashed in the ground creating a small pool of blood around him.

"Ah!" Arexus exclaimed as he awake from his dream.

"Just a dream" He sighed. Then he took from one of his couches a purple amulet tied to a necklace.

"Or maybe it was a warning".

Hope you like it!

I´ll be posting the next chapters soon so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Here it goes chapter 1! Hope you like it!

The Legend Of Spyro : Convexity Dragon Chapter 1

As the sun rose in the horizon, it's light illuminated the large city of Warfang.

"Hey "big guy" you aren't going to catch me!" said a golden dragonfly. Which was flying as fast as his wings could take him, away from a young purple dragon. With golden horns, spines, tailspade, underbelly and wing tip and purple eyes.

The purple dragon pursuit the dragonfly until they arrived to the center of the city. Where he caught the dragonfly with both of his paws.

"Are you sure?" The purple dragon asked. As the dragonfly struggled for releasing himself from the dragon's grasp.

"Okay, okay... I give up" the dragonfly said.

"That's what I thought" the purple dragon said. As he release his grasp from the dragonfly.

"In your dreams!" the dragonfly said. As he flied away from the purple dragon.

"Hey Sparx that's no fair!" the purple dragon exclaimed as he stretched his wings. For later flapping them and using the impulse for flying away, in search of the dragonfly.

It has been two weeks since the defeat of the Dark Master. And thing in Warfang seemed to get better.

"Spyro!" he heard in his head. Then he stopped the pursue for later landing in a large tower.

"Who's there?" He asked after landing.

He searched for the owner of the voice. But no luck.

"Spyro?" he heard . He turned around for seeing a black slender dragoness, with straight ivory colored horns, three triangles in her head, pink membranes in his wings, a sharp tail blade in the end of her tail, blade tips in her wings, a magenta underbelly and green emerald eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I´m fine Cynder" Spyro replied.

"A little bit distracted, that´s all"

It has been two weeks since Spyro began to hear voices in his head. Cynder was worried because of this.

"Okay" Cynder said, still not convinced.

Sparx came to see what happened, because his brother didn't followed him.

"Really?" Sparx said.

"Because last time I heard you talking alone was when you were asleep"

"Talking about-"

"Oh! Before I forget it" Cynder interrupted.

"The guardians want to talk to you"

"Okay I'll come" Spyro said relived.

He went flying to the north of the city.

After the dragon city of Warfang had been rebuilt, the people from the city built a temple in its center to thank the guardians for their help in the war against Malefor, they also built, in the entrance of the temple a statue from the late fire guardian Ignitus, in his honor.

"I still think we need to seek for more candidates in the near towns" Cyril, the guardian of ice, replied as he an the other guardians walked through the hallways of the temple.

"Perhaps you're right" Terrador, the guardian of earth said.

"But we can't afford to lose another tracking team"

Ever since they were told that Ignitus gave his life to let Spyro and Cynder pass through the Belt of Fire, they have been searching for candidates that will replace the place from the late fire guardian.

But they have also been searching for candidates than can replace them as well.

At the time they haven't found any candidate, because all the tracking teams they have sent never return.

"I think that we must discuss this troublesome and chaotic issues in another time" Volteer replied at a fast talking way, after seeing that Spyro had landed in the entrance near the statue of his mentor and father-like figure.

"I miss you" Spyro said as he bowed to the statue.

"We all do, young dragon" Terrador said as Spyro turned his head to the earth guardian.

"Cynder said, that you wish to talk with me"

"Indeed, young dragon" Cyril said.

"But I think we will need to discuss these issue in a private place"

"Young dragon, time to wake up" Axtus said, as Arexus awakened from his sleep.

"Five more minutes" Arexus said in his sleep. Axtus sighed, for later using the element of darkness for creating a portal, beneath Arexus. The young purple dragon opened one of his eyes for seeing himself falling into the portal.

Arexus landed hardly on the lower level.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for your training" Axtus said.

"Okay, I´m coming" Arexus replied.

He got up from the floor and went to the practice chamber, where Axtus was waiting.

"Are you ready young dragon?" Axtus asked.

The young purple dragon closed his eyes and inhaled some air.

"I´m ready"

At least five dummies appeared from the nothingness, ready for fighting the young dragon.

Arexus opened his eyes and exhaled purple smoke.

He immediately launched a fire blast from his maw. The blast hit a score in the nearest dummy, turning it into ashes.

The other dummies lunged over him, with wooden swords in hand. Arexus see the attack coming, so he jumped out of the way from the attacks.

The young purple dragon immediately used his horns to ram against the other dummies, they fell to the ground with a loudly thud. One of the dummies lied on the floor motionless.

"Two down, three to go" Arexus said.

The remaining dummies stand up from the ground.

"It seems that you have improved" Axtus said.

"Let's make things more... interesting"

Four more dummies appeared in the chamber from the nothingness, but these ones looked bigger, tougher, they had armors and bigger wooden swords.

The young purple dragon stood in a battle stance.

"Alright, bring it on!" Arexus exclaimed.

The nearest dummy lunged at him, with his wooden sword ready for striking.

Arexus used an ice breath, from his maw. The dummy froze in seconds, when it hit the ground it turned into thousands of ice pieces.

One of the two remaining small dummies sneaked behind him.

The young purple dragon used a bolt of lightning, that came from his maw.

The dummy fall to the ground motionless and toasted.

Arexus didn't wasted time, he used his tailspade to strike the remaining small dummy.

The dummy lied motionless after hitting the floor.

The bigger dummies used their big wooden swords to strike the young purple dragon.

Arexus immediately summoned from the floor an earth sphere.

The sphere protected him from the attacks, it broke into pieces after the big dummies used their big wooden swords for another time.

Arexus immediately used his tailspade to behead one of the big dummies, but he didn't have time for seeing one of the remaining big dummies striking him with its big wooden sword.

It hit him in the back, sending him crashing with the ground.

"Ow, that hurt" Arexus replied. He stand up from the floor.

The remaining big dummies used their big wooden swords against him.

"Alright that's enough!"

The young dragon was suddenly engulfed in a purple light, a fury.

"Take this!" Arexus released the fury.

The attack turned the remaining dummies into ashes.

He collapsed exhausted in the floor, because of the huge amount of energy he released.

Axtus came to aid the young purple dragon, with a look of concern in his face.

"Young dragon, are you okay?" The black adult dragon asked.

Arexus moaned of pain. He tried to stand up,but a pain made him stay motionless in the ground.

"It hurts" Arexus replied.

"Please don't move" The black adult drgaon ran to the next chamber, he returned shortly after with a red crystal and many bandages.

"These will hurt you, a bit" Axtus said. He broke the red crystal, from which it came a great mass of red energy. The red energy went to Arexus' body, it rearranged every single bone or ligament that was broken, and also it gave some energy back to the young dragon, but it also caused a great pain.

Axtus bandaged Arexus' waist. After a couple of minutes the pain in the young dragon's body dissapeared.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks" Arexus tried stand up slowly.

He went to the next chamber, with a lot of pain he fell over a cushion.

"Rest now young dragon" Axtus said.

The young purple dragon felt his eyes as heveay as plates, so he closed them.

In a couple of minutes Arexus fell asleep.

"So we need to find new candidates, but every time we send a squadron for searching the candidates, they just dissappear in thin air" Cyril explained.

"But they must be somewhere" Spyro replied.

"I mean nothing dissappears just like that, especially armed squadrons"

"We were thinking on sending another squadron, but we finally decided that we couldn't lose more squadrons" Terrador said.

"Then we must do something" Spyro said.

"Patience young dragon" Terrador replied.

"There's something else, but that it's from major importance" Cyril said.

"Even greater, than the missing squadrons"

"Even greater?" Spyro asked.

"We have seen, in our dreams, far away from the dragon city, something...astounding!" Cyril explained.

"Another one"

"Another one?" Spyro asked in confussion.

"Another purple dragon"

Chapter 2 will be uploaded... soon!


	3. Chapter 2: The Festival and a New Friend

Here it goes chapter 2! Hope you like it!

I Don´t own The Legend of Spyro characters, places or anything else that its from the series. The rest of the characters, places and anything else is mine.

The Legend Of Spyro : Convexity Dragon Chapter 2

Spyro was astouned, he couldn't believe what the guardians have told him.

"Another, purple dragon!" Spyro exclaimed "But, that's impossible"

"We know it" Terrador replied

"That's why we need you to find the purple dragon, instead of finding the lost squadrons"

"But... we can't..." ***sigh*** "Okay...I will find him"

Arexus awakened from his sleep. He moved quietly throught the chambers until he exited Axtus secret lair.

It was already dark outside; the night covered the entire sky. Arexus expanded his wings, and with a couple of wingbeats he flew into the dark sky.

He flew for a couple of minutes, until he observed the lights of a small town. Filled with dragons, cheetahs, llamas and moles. The town was called Convexus. When the young dragon was beginning to land in the town; he suddenly changed the color of his scales from purple to orange; the spines, horns, tailspade changed as well; they had the shape of flames on the body of the purple. His golden markings changed of color; from golden to brown. He learned how to change his appearance from Axtus; because when Axtus heard that a purple dragon defeated the "Terror of the Skies". He decided to take precautions and teached the dragon how to change of appearance, for avoiding any disturbances in the town. Or even worse to exile Arexus; becuase of what Malefor almost manage to do to the world.

"Okay; now I'm ready"

After he landed he ran to the marketplace for seeing what the merchants had in sale; he also went to enjoy the festival that occured in the town. The young dragon was marveled, because of the beauty form the lights of the town.

"Wow!" He first went to check everything that was at the marketplace; Ancient treasures, weapons, armors, books, scrolls; the place was huge, for been in a small town. After seeing the merchant's goods he went to the festival.

This festival was in honor to a hero named Vex; that save the town of Convexus many years ago; from an invasion of apes and dragons that had betrayed their own kind, he managed to hold the invaders for two months; until reinforcements arrived. The festival included several games like: Breath Aim; which consisted on using elemental breaths against moving dummies, the dragon which has destroyed more dummies wins.

There were also sparring matches, aerial acrobatics, a play about the story from the hero Vex; and the main event an expectacular display of fireworks on the air. The festival lasts for at least a week.

"Okay, now what should I do now?" Arexus thought "Maybe I could play a game of Breath Aim, but then how many gems do I have?"

He checked a leather pouch that he took from the secret lair; he always goes to search for gems or treasure on the old battlefields of the forest, and when he finds any treasure he exchanges it for something valuable or for more gems.

"Okay it seems that I can play at least a game of Breath Aim"

He went to the game; for waiting his turn to play. After a couple of minutes it was his turn to play; against an ice dragon; he gave the money to play. The dummies were already in their places; a mole appeared infront of both dragons; apparently it was the judge of the game.

"Okay; both of you" The mole replied "You know the rules, the one with the most destroyed dummies wins; the use of the elemental breath against the opponent is strictly forbbiden" Both young dragons nodded.

"Okay then; get ready" The mole went to check the game from behind both young dragons; because he knows that when someone is in between a dragon attack, you should better not be on the way of the dragon's attack, or you'll pay the price."Begin!"

Just when the mole said the order; both yound dragons used their respective elemental breath against any dummy that was in their attack range. Arexus launched only fire breaths; because he didn't wanted to let everyone suspect of a fire dragon that knows how to use more than one element, like a purple dragon.

"The score is 3 to 2" The mole replied after seeing how the ice dragon used his ice breath to destroy 3 dummies at the same time.

"I better hurry" Arexus thought, he used more power; which caused the destruction of more dummies; this surprised everyone that was around the game. More people began to gather to see the game.

"Wow!" The ice dragon thought.

"The score is 5 to 7"

Arexus smirked. "That's better"

After a couple of minutes the game ended with all of the dummies destroyed on the ground; some of them crisped, the other frozen or with ice missles impacted on their chests.

"Okay! Listen everyone!" The mole exclaimed "After counting the results I have found a winner"

"Hey, no hard feelings of who wins?" Arexus asked to the ice dragon.

The ice dragon smirked. "None at all"

"And the winner is..."

"The Ice dragon!"

Everyone that hear the results cheered and clapped to the winner of the game.

"Congratulations" Arexus said.

"Thanks...uh?"

"Arexus"

"Thank you Arexus, by the way my name's Feris"

"Nice to meet you, Feris"

After both young dragons meet they both went to enjoy the rest of the festival. They went to talk on top of a building.

"So tell me Arexus" Feris replied

"Yes?"

"Where are your parents?" Feris asked "I came to the festival with mine; but I haven't seen your parents"

Arexus sighed.

"I don't have them"

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, I didn't have the chance to meet them" Arexus said. "But I'm not alone I live with my master far away from here, he took me under his wing after finding me lost and injured on a river"

"By the ancestors!" Feris exclaimed.

"Obviously I managed to survive; but I lost my memories from where I come" Arexus explained "If my master wouldn't have been there to save me I wouldn't be alive right now"

Feris gulped. "You were very lucky"

Arexus nodded. "But anyway, right now I live my life; not focusing on my past"

"Meeting new friends like you"

Feris smiled. "I'm glad that you're okay then"

"Feris! Time to go!" Feris heard.

"My mother" Feris said "I must go"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow" Arexus replied.

"Okay, see you later Arexus"

After Feris lefted, Arexus stayed a little bit longer for seeing the nocturnal sky.

"Time to go, before Axtus finds out that I had escaped; again" The young dragon extended his wings for flying away from the small town. After he was far away from the city he ruturned to his true form; with a smile in his face.

Just when Arexus left the town; Spyro and Cynder arrived to the small town; in search for the purple dragon.

"Okay, this is the place where the guardians told us to go" Spyro replied. Both young dragons tried to find the purple dragon that the guardians had located; but they dind't find any trace of him.

Spyro sighed. "Nothing, nothing at all"

"We should continue tomorrow; let's find a place for sleeping" Cynder suggested.

"Okay"

Both young dragons went to find a place for sleeping; after several minutes they both find a house in which a family of dragons let them to sleep.

When Arexus entered to the lair; he found out that Axtus was still sleeping. He smiled to him.

"Good night"

Chapter 3 will began to be writed...when my vacation began...


End file.
